


Like a Lion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Like a Lion

**Title:** Like a Lion  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Innuendo  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #26: Lion  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville's friends discuss his attributes.

  
~

Like a Lion

~ 

“It’s a stone lion.” Ron tilted his head. “And it’s very...”

“Big,” Harry supplied.

Neville blushed. “I think Gran’s trying to make up for having doubted me,” he said.

“Well I think it’s _lovely_ ,” Hermione said, glaring at Ron and Harry.

“It’s all right, Hermione,” Neville said. “I know it’s odd.”

An Apparation crack interrupted Hermione’s protestations and heralded the arrival of the person Neville had been waiting for.

“Hello, everyone,” Bill said. “Are you admiring Neville’s lion?”

Ron snickered. “It’s a bit big.”

Bill smirked, pulling Neville close. “Just like Neville,” he purred.

Ron never mentioned Neville’s lion again.

~


End file.
